


when you need me call me (no matter how far)

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Soft strains of music float up the staircase, and she immediately knew that there ws no intruder, just her husband. She can make out a muffled voice and the clinking of dishes against each other.As noiselessly as she could, she shuffled down the stairs. The kitchen light illuminated the hallway, leading her to the culprit of the noise.





	when you need me call me (no matter how far)

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a bunch of old drabbles I might be posting and this was one of them. We all need a little fluff in our lives right now.

She wakes for the first time in two weeks feeling completely rested (albeit still a little sore.) She reaches her hand out searching for him but comes up with nothing among the cool sheets. 

It is then when she starts to panic. 

Ok, so maybe not panic, but definitely worry. The house seems eerily silent and she hasn’t experienced that since-- she can’t remember the last time it was quiet enough for her to hear her own thoughts.

She gropes around in the dark for her robe, throwing it on quickly. Small slivers of moonlight have begun to disappear, leaving a slight tinge of pink dawn in their wake. The room is lit only by the dim glow of the winter outside, and one look at the alarm clock tells her it's only been 2 hours since she was last up. 

The monitor beside her bed is mum, inciting even more anxiety within her. She hurries out of the room, careful not to make too much noise in case someone happened to be looking to kidnap her.

(Maybe her mind hasn’t been in the right place.) 

Soft strains of music float up the staircase, and she immediately knew that there was no intruder, just her husband. She can make out a muffled voice and the clinking of dishes against each other. 

As noiselessly as she could, she shuffled down the stairs. The kitchen light illuminated the hallway, leading her to the culprit of the noise. The scene she arrived to was one that warmed her heart.

Scott stood at the island with a mixing bowl, gently kneading what seemed like pancake batter. She had to stifle a giggle as flour stuck to strands of his hair and face, making his nose pure white. On the other side of him, their 3 week old sat in her rocker, sleeping peacefully. 

“See? We can totally surprise mommy with some of her favorite pancakes. I’ll tell you something Emmy, she loves chocolate and I have a feeling you will too one day. Hopefully, though, you won’t inherit her crazy sweet tooth.”

She watched as he added some chocolate chips to the batter, beating them in slowly. “We’ll sneak a couple in there so she can’t tell. She told me no chocolate until you get a little bigger but we can spoil her right?”

The newborn continued to snooze peacefully. Scott leaned over to press a tiny kiss to her forehead, careful not to get any flour on her. “Thank you for not waking her up. She’s been so tired. I know you don’t mean it but you’ve certainly been keeping us on our feet. No training season will ever compare to the 3 a.m. wake up calls you give us. You wanna know something? Your mom and I used to get up at this time every morning to skate.”

“More like your daddy would have to carry me to the ice rink because I could not get up this early.”

Scott startled, his face morphing into a displeased look. “Tessa you’re supposed to be sleeping.” 

She waved him off, coming around the island to stand next to him. “How can I sleep when my two favorite people are having a party without me?”

“I wanted you to get some sleep,” Scott whined. “You just got up with her a few hours ago.”

As if sensing her mother’s arrival, Amelia’s eyes opened. She yawned, cooing sleepily. “Hi sweet pea,” The baby wiggled in the chair, causing Scott to laugh. “We’re getting started with the cooking lessons early I see.” 

“You can never be too young to learn.”   
  


“Scott she’s barely a month old.”

“And she already knows how to make her mother’s favorite pancakes.”

Amelia whimpered in agreement. “Looks like someone also wants some breakfast.” 

“Why don’t I finish up these pancakes and you feed her?”

Tessa rolled her eyes, scooping up the infant and nestling her into the crook of her arm. “Your daddy is always taking the easy way out of things.”

“Hey, I’m making you pancakes!”

* * *

An hour later, the small family had migrated to the living room. A fire was crackling heartily in the fireplace, and light jazz music played from the small iPod in the corner. Amelia was snuggled between the two as they swayed back and forth to the music. 

“ If you need me call me,” Scott crooned. “No matter where you are, no matter how far.”

“I think you're scaring your daughter.”

“Please. She loves it when I sing to her. Just look she’s out like a light.”

Tessa couldn’t argue with that. Their daughter loved it best when she was held close to them, whether it was on ice (she had experienced more on ice time than any other child she knew) or while the two danced with one another. 

His voice also always calmed her down no matter how fussy she was. Things certainly hadn’t changed from when she was still safely inside her, Scott murmuring promises into the bump where she grew in front of their eyes. Tessa knew with absolute certainty that Amelia Moir was a daddy's girl through and through and that Scott (who had the little girl tightly wrapped around his entire hand) would have many heart attacks as she got older.

But for now, she was content to move slowly to their old programs, wordlessly telling their little girl the epic love story that brought them together. 

_ Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you babe. _


End file.
